


【庆龙】《two man in the truck》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	1. Chapter 1

①→三日

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

三日·第一日

將貨車停好，後門打開，接下來就是搬運工的事了。

這時一般來說，龍一就會從副駕駛坐上抽出一本雜誌，那些雜誌都是捲成筒狀了的，年代久遠破敗不堪，封面上各款美女跨越上世紀和這世紀，其實就是火車站周邊地攤幾毛一本‘娛樂’雜誌，恩，真的只是娛樂雜誌。

雜誌是貨車司機必不可少的隨身品之一，它可以用來在等待搬貨的時候看，它可以用來顛在烏黑油膩的地板上坐，它可以搧風，它可以拍死蒼蠅，它也可以像現在這樣——做擋箭牌用。

擋箭牌內煙霧繚繞，龍一抽著煙拿著雜誌貌似對著美女花痴著，但他的目光正赤裸裸地穿越煙霧跨過雜誌邊緣盯著前方5米處扛著一箱啤酒的搬運工身上。

時常拉貨來這裡，這裡的搬運工早已混熟，龍一就這麼盯著搬運工慶太看，從頭頂看到從拖鞋裡露出的腳趾。

由於是夏天，不像蹲在陰涼處的司機，搬運工們都是頂著烈日，汗水從身體各個部位冒出，然後一起如同河水匯流一道狂奔而下。

慶太只穿了一件黑色的背心，用同樣淌著水的手臂抹著汗，龍一依舊赤裸裸地舉著本雜誌盯著他。

嘴巴里叼著的煙快滅了，龍一皺了皺眉頭將手裡的雜誌重新捲起別進褲子後面的腰裡，提提褲子拍拍屁股，再順手將煙頭扔在地上，用腳尖踩上兩腳。

“啊~~~呸————————————————————”

一口痰歸心似箭般擁抱住被踩得皮開肉綻的煙頭，苦苦掙扎的幾點火星也被澆滅。

將雜誌扔回副駕駛坐那，從後面加坐上方拉著的繩子上扯下一條據估計是鵝黃色的寫著‘漓泉啤酒’字樣的毛巾，一甩一甩地跳下駕駛室。

“喂——”剛搬運完貨車裡的啤酒，慶太還在喘氣中，冷不防從後面有人拍他肩膀外來一聲呼喚，回過頭來看見的是之前蹲在那裡看美女雜誌的司機龍一。

“喂，給你用。”一條毛巾遞到自己面前，慶太不可思議地看著龍一，那眼神就像五仁叉燒月餅——裡面什麼都有。

“啊……”大慶扯起四方嘴笑著。

“KAO，要不要，老子手都累了。”龍一眼睛一瞬間睜得巨大。

“謝謝謝謝~~~”慶太連忙接過那毛巾，胡亂地在臉上抹幾抹，抹著的時候透過指間看見龍一一臉認真地盯著他，嚥了泡口水他將毛巾抹上了脖子還抬起胳膊搓了幾搓掖下。

等慶太將毛巾從胳子窩裡抹完攤出來後，被稱之為毛巾的東西已經變得顏色詭異。

“……”說實話慶太很不好意思，雖然他覺得是這個人主動要求的。

龍一接過色澤和味感都顯詭異的毛巾，望了他一眼嘻笑了一下。

“……！！！”頓時慶太只能更加扯大他的四方嘴。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

三日·第二日

龍一繼續在搬貨的時候蹲在陰涼處前方美女雜誌中間煙霧繚繞後面一雙眼睛盯慶太。

中途慶太望向了他幾次，他也毫不演示地衝著慶太笑。

等慶太結束這車搬運在一旁準備和工友們休息一下的時候，龍一依舊捲起雜誌塞進褲腰拍拍屁股扯扯衣服煙頭一彈到地上。

“啊~~~呸————————————————————”

對於人工熄滅煙火這件事，他是從來沒有失手過。

將雜誌依舊扔回副駕駛坐，龍一從後面座位的箱子裡翻出一條白色的毛巾，依舊還是寫著‘漓泉啤酒’。

“喂”又是那麼一聲，慶太已經不會覺得冷不防了，同樣的招數不能對聖鬥士使用兩次，他橘慶太也是“誒？怎樣？”他答道。

“給你。”簡潔明了，一條毛巾再次出現在自己面前，只不過這次是白色的。

“喲？謝謝。”慶太這次是心安理得地接過毛巾，順帶還摸摸手感，這次比上次手感要好些。

“新的，你就留著用吧。”對方抬了抬下巴。

“……！！！”慶太四方嘴裡露出了大板牙。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

三日·第三日

“啊~~~呸————————————————————”

慶太終於發現，龍一那富有美聲唱腔的一泡口水總是噴灑在他完成搬運的那一刻，於是這次他很自覺地一邊用著昨天龍一給他的毛巾抹汗一邊望向他。

龍一嘻笑著，從褲子後袋摸出一包已經快壓扁的煙盒，從裡面抽一根叼在嘴裡，再摸出一個印著金髮性感巨X尤物的打火機。

“喂，我說”點上煙龍一重重吸口，腦袋邊瀰漫著煙氣“哪天有空，開車帶你兜風去。”

2008.9.9 to be continued.

Two Men in The Truck

by:ivan

②→白襯衣森林

龍一再見到慶太是在他住的地方的樓下。在見到慶太之前他開著他那卡車穿過了狹窄無比吵鬧無比的道路，一路上小孩挑打嬉鬧大人當街煮菜，還有四面傳來的麻將聲卡拉OK，龍一將車開到慶太樓下很囂張地占道停放後，抬頭看到了慶太。

一片白色的光芒，暈旋了自己的眼睛——啊！大概是那白色實在太過耀眼，在那樣的陽光下，我竟然無法直視——龍一第一次恨自己沒和老家的姐姐多看幾本窮搖，於是現在只能詞窮。

其實事實是這樣的，當時慶太很專心地在晾衣服，他身為民工但私下卻很很喜歡穿白襯衣的。所以當龍一抬頭一看的時候，正好看見在晾著一盆白襯衣的慶太。

只是，那天的襯衣實在太多，於是慶太周圍全是白色的襯衣；那天的陽光又太耀眼，於是陽光照在白色襯衣上就像打了一道朦朧光。

要是還要加一點的話，那就是：認真做事中的男人最美麗。更何況那朦朧光甚比PS。

於是，在那樣天時地利人和下，‘白衣森林朦朧慶’在龍一心裡留下了不可磨滅的印象，久久不能忘懷。

慶太認真地將衣服扯好，免得起皺摺，龍一就這麼看著慶太，直到慶太撩起衣擺低頭時，看到在一樓望著他的龍一。

龍一呵呵兩聲擺擺手三步就兩步地大跨步到二樓，走到慶太面前笑著說：“喲，洗衣服呀。”

慶太四方嘴笑得很靦腆，看看龍一又看看那排晾著的衣服“恩，今天天氣好。”

如果時光可以倒轉，那麼這一刻就是會停留在《花樣年華》昏暗的走道燈光下。梁朝偉問：喲，又吃餛飩啊。張曼玉答：我胃不好。只是昏暗燈光換成明亮陽光，當事人之一也笑得委瑣。

好吧，其實也不算委瑣，只是當事人龍一吞了吞口水，然後很叼地手指甩鑰匙下巴抬起指指樓下的卡車“兜風去啊。”

“等下弄好就去”慶太將捲起的衣袖放下，拿起之前盛了衣服的盆子“先進來等一下吧。”

“我在車上等你吧，順便把車倒好。”龍一只是把小腦袋伸進門裡看了眼，乘慶太進門的時候拍了拍慶太的屁股“快點啊~~~！”

反光鏡是樣好東西，對於司機來說，反光鏡可刮鬍子擠豆豆梳頭，怪不得要離駕駛員這麼近呢，簡直就是伸手就可臭美。

而現在呢，反光鏡還在執行它另一個功能——龍一對著反光鏡看街道。

因為車子是背對著樓道口，龍一就把反光鏡角度調成正對著道口，搖下玻璃靠在窗戶上看著反光鏡，第一時間觀察情況。

慶太一下樓，就聽見喇叭聲，一眼看去龍一那小胳臂對著自己晃啊晃，連尾燈都閃了起來。

“這個給你！”剛坐上副駕駛座，龍一就拿了根超大棒棒糖舉在慶太面前，棒棒糖直徑和頭差不多大，手把那裡還繫著蝴蝶節。

敢情就像在泡妞……還是最低俗那種……不，是泡低齡MM那種……

不過慶太卻沒想那麼多，這麼大的棒棒糖，多難得啊，本想問問花了多少錢，但又覺得這樣問又太見外，於是恭敬不如從命。

舔著棒棒糖，慶太餘光瞟到龍一在時不時看他，這讓他十分心慌——你說要是時不時望他那他也只是時不時在望前面的路，那多危險啊——慶太這麼想著，就瞪了瞪龍一“開車看前面。”

龍一繼續瞟，他全當慶太心慌他看他，還嬉笑著道“你前面貯物櫃裡有飲料，隨便拿。”

“那我喝可樂好了，平時在超市總搬這個，好重啊！”

“不要！”

“哎？為什麼？”

“可樂殺精。”

“哎？？？”

慶太手握可樂一臉茫然，龍一一手握方向盤一手搶過慶太拿著的可樂，扔進貯物櫃“喝紅牛！”

“為什麼要喝紅牛……”慶太嘀咕著並且無限留戀出對可樂的不捨“這瓶子又小量又少……”

等龍一停車後慶太才發現，什麼兜風嘛！他明明是帶他來陪他運貨的！

“兜風了啊，坐在車上不就是兜風嗎？而且還到鄉下的鎮上，一路風景好得很啊！”龍一如此說道，還一臉痞相用手肘捅捅大慶的肚皮“工作兜風兩不誤，我是好男人吧？”

運貨的地方是一化肥廠，因為是賣生物肥所以看起來也蠻高檔，開票的大姐好像和龍一很熟的樣子，時不時還互相調戲一下，突然慶太覺得……這女人怎麼這麼礙眼……

前面還排了幾輛車，按道理是先來先發貨，但開票大姐很彪悍地手一揮讓龍一的車插到了最前面，還為此大姐主動和其他車輛吵架一輪，離開的時候還回望龍一幾眼。

好彪悍……慶太不知道他說的是那大姐……還是龍一……

50公斤一包的肥料十幾噸很快就搬完了，龍一和保管員清點好數目簽好字就準備上路，慶太看著那一輛輛等待拉貨的貨車說道“這裡生意蠻好啊，我來這裡做搬運提成應該不少吧……”

“少來！”龍一敲了敲慶太的腦殼“這裡的大姐好變態，像你這麼帥，又剛出來打工的，在這裡不調戲死你！”

“……………………”慶太覺得大腦一片點點點，不知道是被龍一敲的，還是被龍一說的。

直到開車了，被車子顛簸了幾下，慶太才回神過來。我看你不是也調戲得很開心麼……慶太不服氣地想……

廠離鎮上有幾分鐘路程，很小的鎮，還是那超沒品位的，龍一在街邊停下，示意慶太下車“中午飯時間~我請你吃米粉！這裡的米粉很有特色~！”

於是兩人就蹲在路邊吃起米粉來，龍一要了3兩，還幫慶太要了5兩，生怕不夠他吃，還幫他加了2個蛋。

“今天這裡趕圩，等下吃完去集市上買只土雞回去”龍一扒著米粉說道“對了，還買點米，等下你幫我扛哦，所以你要多吃點。”

慶太努力吃著米粉，對於龍一下達的任務頭也不抬只“恩”了一聲。

“我看你那環境不錯，還可以做飯”龍一繼續扒米粉也繼續著計劃“今天下午就去去你家吃飯好了。”

一根米粉從碗吸進嘴巴，‘吱溜’一下就進腸胃，配和那聲音是慶太的一臉驚訝不可思議。

“說實話最近我租的那房子要拆遷，沒辦法房子地段太好——”龍一半眯著眼睛靠近慶太，還語氣緩慢聲音低沉“我去你那裡和你合租，怎麼樣？”

2008.11.7 to be continued.

Two Men in The Truck

by:ivan

③→長毛叔叔

當天龍一就搬過去了。下午把貨送到買主店裡，就直接開起車回之前住的地方，空出的卡車裝起自己的家產們，一個油門就和過去SAY GOODBYE。

力氣活為難不了慶太，只是搬運工速度再快，還是被包租婆逮到了，包租婆風風火火叉著腰一扭一扭指著龍一大罵“死小子想走？！租金還沒付完你也敢走？！”

“CAO，不是有抵押金嗎？”龍一箱子一扔，也不甘示弱。

“死小子，抵押金全算完你還欠我10元！”

“10元都喊這麼大聲當心更年期！”

“少說廢話你交不交的？！”

包租婆眼睛一瞪下巴一抬，龍一手肘捅慶太。

“喲？”慶太這時也抱著個紙箱，看見龍一捅他還不停示眼色，不明所以地望望龍一再望望包租婆，包租婆回他一眼嚇得他連忙小聲低頭問龍一道“怎……怎麼了？”

“豬”龍一一邊和包租婆對瞪一邊和慶太低語“給我10塊錢。”

“喲？”

“身上帶的錢今天花完了，先借我10元。”

慶太看看龍一，想說什麼……但還是閉起了嘴巴。把手上的東西放下後左右摸索著褲子口袋，從後袋裏掏出一個對開款的口紙袋，打開一看是整整齊齊排放著的鈔票們。

口紙袋正面大大一個[LV]，龍一看著這口紙帶笑著對慶太說“喲，LV米粉店的哦，我也常去那裡吃米粉，那裡吃米粉還送口紙，真不錯。”

慶太點點頭說“是啊是啊”，然後從LV袋裏抽出面額最大的一張——10元。握著這10元他還看了人家好久，中途還看了龍一和包租婆幾次，最後咬咬牙遞了上去“給！”

包租婆“哼~”一聲抓起慶太手上的錢扭頭就走，龍一拍拍欲言又止的慶太“走啦走啦，搬完這個就走啦~回去吃土雞去~~~~~~~~”

開車回去的時候龍一點了只煙，吸了口煙後對慶太說“我覺得你這個人夠兄弟的，剛我那也是開玩笑，10元麼——不過說起也是，你這個人真還TM夠兄弟——反正以後住在一起了，互相幫忙照顧就是——你說對不？”

龍一家產進入慶太居住地居然沒有引起物種擁擠，只能說慶太之前的東西實在太少，龍一的東西來了後，反而才開始像正常人類住的地方。

下午收拾好東西，龍一就提起爐子到門口做菜去了。走廊上各家門口都放著個爐子在煮菜，一時間鏟子聲響，各種口味齊飛，冒出來的煙久久不散，直接熏烤著走廊屋簷下晾著的衣服們。

慶太在水龍頭旁洗菜，周圍一群大媽環繞，那方言多樣性和空氣中口味多樣性有一拼。大媽洗了菜還總會送一些給慶太，慶太每次都好言拒絶但只引得大媽們裝生氣，時間長了就心安理得了，現在大媽既然送了慶太也就收下，最多禮尚往來下次有什麼再回人家。

“洗好了？”龍一整個人靠上慶太后背“你聞聞，我身上都是那菜的味道！”

“那我聞聞看是什麼菜”慶太扭過頭對著龍一嗅“哇，燉土雞嗎？！”

“對啊，土雞火鍋，快把你洗好的菜拿進屋子，開飯了~”

那時慶太來這裡打工後吃得最開心的一餐，好菜好飯好人相伴，吃完的雞骨頭龍一正準備收拾好丟掉，慶太連忙攔下將骨頭全裝進了碗裡。“怎麼？你還想拿來燉湯？”龍一恍然頓悟狀。“說什麼呢，是給嗲嗲吃的。”

說罷慶太笑嘻嘻地把碗端出門去，等他出去後龍一抓抓腦袋，也跟了上去。

黑夜，月亮也不甚明朗，昏暗的街燈下，慶太蹲在路邊，就算看不清，也能看見他笑得大張四方嘴的剪影，一個男人一隻狗，溫馨無比。

叫嗲嗲的小狗，狗如其名，嗲。兩隻小爪子搭在慶太膝蓋上搖著小尾巴，還吐著小舌頭嗚嗚嚮往他身上撲。

慶太摸著它的小腦袋，順著它的毛髮摸著，骨頭放在另一隻手裡，嗲嗲興奮地吃著，小舌頭弄得慶太手掌心都濕濕的。

叉著手靠在牆邊，龍一微笑著，撓撓頭髮低笑了一聲，回二樓去了。

等慶太喂完小狗回房間，看見龍一在整理自己那些箱子裡的東西，原本這一個房間加一個廁所的單間突然飽滿了起來，原來還只有一張床，現在可是家電齊全了。

“慶太，你很喜歡小狗啊？”龍一一邊整理東西一邊問。

“是啊”慶太坐上了旁邊的板凳，下巴搭在靠背上看著龍一整理“以前我在老家就養了8只。”

“現在也可以買一隻啊”龍一繼續說“現在也可以養嘛~”

“沒時間照顧它，再說，自己都養不好還養小狗……”

“可以養大了來吃啊……”

“……”慶太露出鄙夷的神情。

“這是什麼，最新的碟子嗎？”看到龍一手上那箱東西，慶太湊上去“喲，還都是外國大片。”

龍一手上那一箱都是碟子，上面寫著[碟中碟][古墓麗影][霹靂嬌娃]等等等等，都是響噹當的名字。

“我還沒看過，拿來看看”說罷慶太就順手拿起一張，放進龍一今天拿來的碟機裡，話說碟上的圖片還真奇怪，不過算了人家老外本來就是性感。

[啊~~哦~~呃~~呀~~哈~~呀~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

畫面一出來，是一串激烈無比的ML鏡頭。

慶太看看手中的碟袋，[古墓麗影]，再看看電視畫面，除了ML就是ML，再看看龍一，他停下手中的活兒盯著電視看。

[啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

一個高音，慶太猛得清醒，一個衝刺把聲音給關了，背靠著電視屏幕氣喘吁吁“怎……怎麼是……這個……？！”

“[古墓麗影]。”龍一說。

“對啊！”慶太臉都紅了。

“成人版。”龍一說。

“成人版……？”慶太拿起手中的碟袋，仔細看著上面的字，看完後，一陣冷汗。

慶太背靠屏幕大喘氣，龍一指著電視“我說，你是想看還是不想看，別關了聲音卻還開著畫面，吊人胃口不是？！看或不看乾脆點！”

慶太一個冷顫，連忙關了電視。

當天晚上睡覺，之前那驚人一眼讓慶太有點不舒服，卷著被子睡在靠近床邊的地方，房間本來就小當然只有一張床，其實對於在外打工的人，都是能省就省，大家擠擠睡一塊那是很正常，只是……他感覺到龍一時不時抱抱他又摸摸他，還整個臉靠在了他背上蹭……感覺，真的很奇怪……

“龍一”慶太扭過頭小聲道“龍一，睡過去點，這麼靠著好熱。”

龍一迷迷糊糊，“哦”了一聲卻把手整個搭上了腰子，還搭到了他肚皮上。

慶太沒辦法，爬起來把他的手移開，再像滾雪人一樣把龍一滾到床鋪另一邊，再拉起被子睡覺。

但這樣的和平分界沒有持續多久，半夜，龍一又整個人搭了上去，腳還搭上了慶太的腿上，在他腿上蹭啊蹭。

“哎？”突然感覺不對，龍一猛地睜開了眼睛，立馬坐起來，盯著慶太的腿。

“我CAO，這麼多毛，別說看了，連摸起都沒想法了。”

說得很大聲，但橘長毛同志依舊睡得死死的，連板牙都露在外面透空氣。

“哼！”龍一捲起被子就挪到床鋪另一邊，於是他們中間又開始和諧邊界。

不過，說歸說，等到了下半夜，龍一又整個人搭在了慶太身上，手搭手，腳搭腳。

“奇怪啊，昨天晚上一直在做噩夢，是我睡覺姿勢不好嗎？”——橘慶太語。

2008.11.8 to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

④→龍一餡春捲慶太制

縱然油價只漲不跌，過路費密集地匪夷所思，罰單開得五花八門……龍一的收入還是比慶太要高，因為大家做的都是體力活，所以龍一和慶太合租後，在吃這件事上，檔次上升迅猛。

而且龍一運貨都是到處跑，每次回來都可以帶一些當地土特產，最熱忠的還是當地土雞。在城市白領金領只有飼料雞吃且吃得一身毛病的時候，龍一一週一次燉土雞那是吃得慶太白白又嫩嫩。

喂飽了自己喂飽了慶太還引來了一群蹭飯的，最頻繁的就是右典央登兩兄弟。

那兩人，整個就像是剛從勞改所裡出來似的，吃起東西是如狼又似虎，要不是每次還人格發現自備酒水和小菜，龍一都想將他們一掌拍暈再開車碾過。

說到酒水，當龍一知道慶太身為男人卻煙酒不沾，一度震驚。再加上入住第一天影碟事件，龍一極度懷疑這小子……“你那還沒用過？”

“你這人怎麼……！！！”慶太悲蹌，吸氣，沉默。

慶太很MAN地說，自己不喝酒吸煙交女朋友是有原因的，因為太花錢。

“你這人怎麼這個摳？！”

“你知道個什麼！”慶太皺著眉頭，無奈地說“誰像你[一個人飽全家飽]，我家裡還有兩個妹妹要讀書，花錢啊！”

“哦……”龍一聲音小了。

“大哥前幾年進的城，但那傢伙成天遊手好閒，我……”慶太重重地嘆了口氣“我……我容易麼？！”

“好了，別說了”龍一拍拍慶太的肩膀“咱出來討生活的，誰沒個辛酸，以後家裡有什麼和我說說就是， 能幫的忙一定幫。”

“龍一……”新進城務工人員橘慶太感動萬分。

“但酒，我還是要喝的。”說罷頭一擺，拿起桌子上的打火機點起煙來，還吐了慶太腦袋周圍一圈霧氣，可見度迅速降低。

“龍一！！！！”

後來龍一也不會威逼利用恐嚇加威脅讓慶太和他們一起喝了，於是大吃大喝的結果都是：慶太吃完了默默離開進房看足球轉播，龍一和那兩兄弟則煙霧繚繞酒聲四起。

大家都是要努力工作的人，喝酒再怎麼喝也不會讓對方或自己醉得影響第二天早上的精神，又不是政府人員，喝個胃出血還可以算個工傷。所以每次龍一只是微微晃悠，本來說好了誰在後面吃完誰洗碗，但每當這時生怕他洗碗一頭撞水池，然後染紅水龍頭影響整棟樓用水健康，慶太就總在他吃完喝完肚子一挺飽嗝一打後，自覺地去收拾殘局。

不是說[酒後亂性]嗎？這話其實非常之外行，要是真喝多了，亂個鬼亂，連走路都走不好還不被人一腳踢出門去，連話都說不好了還能控制自己其他什麼器官……所以，那種真喝多了的人是會一回家都倒頭大睡，就算被人強上了都還HIGH不起來，還能亂什麼性。

真正亂來的是要醉不醉的時候，比如這時的龍一。

“呵呵……”龍一張嘴虎牙笑。

“……”慶太拿起浸濕的毛巾扔過去。

“呵呵……”龍一頭頂趴毛巾張嘴虎牙笑。

“……”慶太只得把毛巾拿下來幫龍一擦臉。

“呵呵……”龍一轉過臉對著幫自己擦臉的慶太張嘴虎牙笑。

“牙齒都要笑掉了！睡覺！！”慶太幫龍一一擦完就把他甩到床上。

龍一一碰著床就咕嚕一翻身閉眼了，整個被子被揉成一團抱著，剩下的被夾在兩腿中間。慶太揣了幾腳他也就左右晃了幾晃，還對著被子流口水。

“臭死了！起來~~~”慶太像擀麵糰那樣擀著龍一，而他也就如擀麵杖般無聲無息怎麼晃動都不起來。慶太只好作罷，反正又不是第一次了，就把龍一推到床邊靠牆的角落，自己拿起另床被子睡覺。

第一次遇見這種情況的時候，慶太那是手忙腳亂。那次龍一也是喝完酒後對著他笑嘻嘻，笑著笑著整個人就往他臉上撲，當時慶太剛打了一盆水準備給他清醒清醒，他這一撲，慶太腳往後一退，整個房間濕了一半，慶太半夜清理地板的時候龍少爺抱著被子在床上閉著眼睛做著夢咯咯笑。

但是，要是他就這麼睡著就好了！果然一到半夜，慶太就感覺到四隻爪子向他靠近……靠近……然後搭到了他身上……

剛想在心裡安慰自己說[習慣了習慣反正他只是喜歡靠著人睡覺罷了]，就突然感覺到一隻手繞過了他脖子抓向了他的胸！還在那裡用力抓了幾手！

“龍一！”慶太扭過頭低聲道“適可而止啊！”

可他傢伙卻越抓越HIGH，終於連腦袋都湊了上來，毛茸茸的小腦袋直往他腋下鑽。

早知道下次他再喝酒睡覺的時候，我就不洗那裡了！熏死他去！慶太咬牙切齒。

為什麼大家都覺得是他欺負龍一？！連洗菜的時候隔壁的大媽都說[小慶啊，你家那龍弟弟這麼小一個，就不要欺負人家啦~]，我雖然高是高了點，壯是壯了點，但……但……難道他暗地裡和別人亂說什麼？！慶太想起有次聽見龍一對隔壁大媽們自我介紹的時候說[我叫橘龍一……]，頓時汗流了一地。

用他話說就是，為什麼慶太這麼高他這麼矮，[以前家裡窮，爹媽說，先讓一部分人先高起來，所以做哥哥的慶太就先高了……]，得，連爹媽都共用了。隔壁那群大媽還真相信了他的話，成天想著怎麼讓另一部分人再高起來……

“呵呵……呼呼……ZZZZZZ”在慶太回顧往事的時候，龍一已經整個人像樹袋熊般掛在慶太背後，兩隻腳還夾著慶太的腿，之前被夾的被子已經不知道踢到哪裡去了。

好惡劣的睡相……慶太心理繼續默念，他以前是怎麼睡的哦……

這不想還好，一想就受不了。各種匪夷所思，理所當然的答案出現在慶太腦袋裏，他自我噁心了一下。

噁心的結果就是，慶太以迅雷不及掩耳之勢掙脫八爪魚的吸盤爬下床，站在床邊看著那還在抿著嘴巴的龍一，心一橫，從地上揀起被龍一踢下床的被子，把被子攤開，把龍一滾進被子，再像卷春捲那樣捲起。

[龍一餡春捲]，只露出個腦殼。

捲好後，慶太還覺得不安，從牆上掛著的褲子上抽出兩人的皮帶，用皮帶把龍一連皮帶餡地給捆好捆好。

安靜了……這個世界安靜了……

終於可以睡個好覺了……慶太心滿意足，露出微笑，撥撥頭髮，爬上床，安靜了和諧了……哦也！

就在慶太步入了夢鄉，夢鄉里村裡的姑娘在油菜花菜地裡對自己招著手，他一身名牌地走過去牽起了姑娘的小嫩手，姑娘對著他宛然一笑，靠！居然一笑就成了龍一。

慶太驚醒，冷汗。

為什麼，不是已經和諧了安靜了麼，怎麼還有種名叫[色氣]的氣體在周圍環繞，一定就是這東西，讓姑娘變成了小夥子……

等等！背後是什麼？！嗲嗲學會爬進屋子了？！這種感覺是什麼？！

藉著透光性極佳的窗簾映出的月光，慶太一轉身就碰到龍一的腦袋，身子還安穩地待在被子裡，腦袋就像搶著從母鳥嘴裡得食物的小鳥那樣，死命地探出來。探出來的腦袋靠在了慶太枕頭上，而之前他那不和諧感……就來至那顆腦袋上的小舌頭……

摸摸自己那脖子，好傢伙！濕潤有光澤。

那一瞬間慶太想立刻衝進廁所把幫龍一換下的還沒洗的那條底褲給塞進他嘴巴里，不過他還是遏制住自己這想法了。[我……這不成變態了嗎……]橘慶太握拳，嘆氣。

慶太想，下次他是不是也要把自己灌醉，這樣的話就不用管他了。但又想，要是自己喝醉了其實也很……怎麼辦？……汗，還是算了。

起碼清醒著的時候還是有清白的，要是兩人都醉的話……連想想，都冷汗……

哎？怎麼今天一直在想這個問題？！

橘慶太同志，在這一問題出現在自己腦海裡後，徹夜難眠。

其實除了這個問題，一切都是很和諧的，但因為慶太和龍一平時都分別工作，在一起的時候除了吃飯就是睡覺，所以……無限被放大。

“慶太，哪天有空和我跑跑長途去~”一天清早龍一從被子裡爬出來說“順便出去玩玩。”

2008.11.11 to be continued.

Two Men in The Truck

by:ivan

⑤→愛象牙齒般閃亮

清早就去廠裡裝貨，開票的時候那個大姐笑嘻嘻地扛了個西瓜給龍一，已經一起一段日子了慶太對此已經習慣，連隔壁大媽明明看見龍是一欺負他但半小時後傳到他耳裡的就成了[慶太又欺負他弟弟了]。於是慶太曾經拍著龍一的頭說：阿姨殺手……然後被龍一斷肉1天。

在被[秒殺]的阿姨啊照顧下，等到倉庫排隊裝貨的時候，龍一的車一個拐彎排到了第一。

雖然這麼說，但這樣在車後諸多野蠻大叔的不滿中如此囂張，讓慶太還是覺得不太舒服。要知道，在這裡慶太是個剛進城的務工人士，凡是習慣低調。但這其實不算什麼，只能證明這個世界靠的就是關係，讓他鬱悶的是兩次陪龍一來拉貨，都遇見這麼個不矜持的女人，龍一還一副[COME ON，BABY]的無所謂，熟練地讓他懷疑這傢伙平時的德行。

龍一把車開到車槽後就跟著保管員一起點貨物數了，慶太就從車裡拿了本從隔壁小妹那裡借來的漫畫看，對於這漫畫……說實話其實還真不太看得懂！無聊之下時不時瞟兩眼站在旁邊拿著小本子記數的龍一，彷彿條件反射般每次瞟瞟都被龍一逮到，於是他的小幅度瞟瞟都被龍一大幅度擠眉弄眼給反射過去。

“……”慶太無語。

“……”龍一痞笑，之所以是[……]是因為他沒笑出聲來，只是把面部肌肉給痞化了而已，無聲勝有聲的痞。

“喂”等裝完貨開上路後，龍一把著方向盤叼了根菸對慶太說道“你有什麼不爽的？”

“……”慶太抱著西瓜不哩他。

“嗨！”龍一用力一按喇叭“你看，嫉妒了不是？”

“啥？”

“就你那表情~”搖下車窗，把煙彈出去，再回來重重吸一口“就你那表情，淳樸！還沒進入城市化！”

“看不起人是不是？”

“哪裡~~~~我開心死了~~~~~”龍一一個大幅度扭頭，極端膩歪地痞子表情衝著慶太。

“你信不信我拿這西瓜砸過去……”

西瓜來路不爽，但好歹吃起來是爽的，特別是在跑長途的時候，那紅亮濕潤的西瓜滋潤你的時候，從嘴唇滋補到腸子，甭提多開心了。

於是這個西瓜避免了和龍一痞子表情親密接觸後被砸得皮肉模糊粉碎性死亡，最終是被慶太一掌劈成兩半腰斬斃命。

不錯了，劈斷它的是慶太的手……本來龍一說用刀子，慶太在車裡不好活動找了半天，才在後面雜誌堆裡翻出那把帶著各色酶點的水果刀。龍一說：把刀插進西瓜皮裡*幾下就乾淨了。慶太說：丫的你缺蛋白質了是不。

西瓜一半罩在報紙上，一半慶太用自己的勺子挖著吃，跑長途時都是配備齊全，慶太的餐具很清白地沒有和龍一的斯混在一起，所以，那勺子是賊亮的。

“慶太……我想吃……”那張痞子了大半天的臉瞬間轉型為哀情路線，要是有人看到還以為是慶太虐待了他。

“你那什麼表情……不是有手嗎，想吃那裡還有半個啊！”

“我的手開著車嘛~~~”

“那你到了在吃。”

“你這人是兄弟嗎？！兄弟讓你給我吃一勺西瓜你都這樣！你還是男人嗎？！”一激動，猛虎落地式一掌拍上了方向盤，於是中間的喇叭[叭——————————————————]

旁邊一板車哐鏜倒地。

[##$％^&&&％$#@@#$％^^&**^&％％$#！！！！！！]反光鏡裡還能看到拖著板車的農夫指著他們罵。

“CAO！”龍一對著鏡子外豎起手指。

慶太沒說話，看著西瓜，看看龍一。

聽見勺子挖西瓜的聲音，龍一掘了掘嘴巴。

“喂，我都送到你嘴巴前了，你還要我塞進去啊？”

“恩？”

轉過頭，看見慶太挖著一勺西瓜對著他，西瓜肉紅彤彤，還有水珠閃啊閃。

“嘻嘻……”龍一低頭笑笑，再猛一抬頭如狼似虎對著勺子一口啃下去“啊——————！！！”

“哇！！！磕到牙齒啦！！！”

“豬啊！！連勺子你也一起咬！！”

就這樣一路上，慶太我一勺來你一勺，用他的話說就是：男人嘛，兄弟嘛，什麼都好說！拍拍手，又是好朋友~

天色漸暗，車子都打起燈，龍一幸福地笑著，幸福地虎牙都笑了出來，笑出來的虎牙在對面車子的燈光下，[錚——]閃出一道光。

雖然一路上都在挖西瓜給龍一吃，但看著龍一笑地這麼開心，慶太也頓覺得幸福啊幸福，幸福像花兒一樣，花兒開四方嘴開，慶太笑得板牙全露，雪白無比光澤如新的板牙在對面車子的燈光下，[錚——錚——]閃出兩道光。

“誒呀~~~~~~~~”對面車子司機一聲慘叫猛得急轉彎“我操，懂不懂開車！亂打光！！！”

也不知道那些時間浪費在什麼地方，平時同樣路程早就到了但這次開到交貨地方已經是晚上9點，人家搬運工已經休息去了，和值班經理協商了好久，也叫不動人，只得先停在這裡，等第2天早上再來卸貨。

“要不，我來搬吧？”慶太自告奮勇。

“算了，今天開了一天車，我也累了。”

裝滿貨的車子通宵停放，一來怕貨物不安全，二來那重量對車子也有損傷，龍一打著手電筒檢查著車子情況，還好是停在廠裡，還有保安。

在龍一檢查車子那會兒，慶太從後座拿出洗刷用品“龍一，我去那邊河裡洗一下。”

“哦！”龍一的聲音從車底傳來。

“你去嗎？”看見龍一躺進車底檢查部件，慶太蹲下身低著頭看著“一起洗澡去。”

“不去了，你自己去吧。”

“啊？！”

“喲，怎麼了”聽見慶太的驚訝，龍一就著仰躺的姿勢從底部挪動出來，露出腦袋舉著手電照著慶太的臉，弄得慶太忙遮著眼睛。龍一那之前因為疲憊低調了一小會的不良青年再度出山，用讓人想打110的語氣說“怎麼，已經習慣和我洗了啊？”

“……！！！！”慶太倒退三步面部扭曲，抽搐了好久才緩緩說出“你，不愛乾淨。”

“呀？”之前那麼驚天動地的肢體語言最後卻就這麼一句無關痛癢的台詞，龍一[嘻嘻嘻]得寸進尺晃著手電筒一臉色相“人家，又不是小妞……”

“你，今晚就不要從車底出來了。”慶太突然有種想把龍一一腳踹進去的想法……暴力啊暴力，罪過。

“呀，那你陪我一起進來睡嗎？”

不良之後是純真路線？！慶太想起前幾天在隔壁家裡看到的[阿布]，這裡就有個活版的。

明明是自己居高臨下俯視龍一，卻覺得氣勢輸的是自己……“……我去洗澡了……我錯了……”

後來慶太才知道，龍一沒去洗澡是不能離開車，需要有人守著車。這個真相的浮顯讓慶太內心自我檢討了好久，以前總看到那個傢伙不正經，其實人家……[哎，算了，我這是淳樸啊。]

那天晚上，慶太剛一回來龍一就叫他早點睡，他以為是說早睡早起明天好幹活，卻眯了好久眼睛怎麼也睡不著後張開一看：龍一還在那裡清醒著。

話說，那天的月亮特別圓，銀色的光輝灑在龍一的臉上，仔細看的話可以看到細細的汗毛，他面無表情一言不發，要不是他手上叼著的煙在飄啊飄，還讓人以為這個畫面是靜止的。

煙蒂落下，龍一隨意地瞟了眼，看見落到了車窗框上，連忙對著車窗吹啊吹把煙灰吹到外面去。

慶太記得第一次上龍一車的時候，副駕駛位置上明顯是有擦過的痕跡，而自己駕駛座那邊則是灰塵處處有，家裡也是，哎，現在他終於知道要弄乾淨車廂了……哎，我怎麼有種媽媽看見一向邋遢的兒子從學校裡拿了面勞動小紅旗的心情……哎，我在說什麼……

就這樣，龍一轉回身的時候，看見躺在座位上的慶太一臉慈愛地望著他，心裡，甭提，多·亂·七·八·糟！

“怎麼？”俯上身去撫開慶太的劉海，撫摩著慶太反光的額頭，那笑容在四籟無聲的月光下越發飄渺“醒來了？好好睡覺，下半夜可是要你守著的。”

難道我瓊瑤了？還是這月光太迷人？慶太從沒發現自己能用這麼多形容詞，還都真TM的是，一·地·狗·血！

“慶太。”龍一的聲音在他耳裡看來是從天而降，他睜大眼睛看著他，他覺得龍一越靠越進，他覺得龍一的腦袋塞滿了他的眼珠，近了，近了……

“別想太多，好好睡覺。”一口煙噴到他臉上。

——我X！——

2008.11.25 to be continued.

Two Men in The Truck

by:ivan

⑥→一家三口

那天長途回家已經是第2天晚上了，原本和工頭右典要來的休假就一天，於是一大早慶太就跑到右典住的地方，生怕被踢出隊伍。

剛到樓下，就看見一地[可再生資源]——從花草到衣服，從電飯鍋到啤酒瓶，抬頭上望，還可看見其他物種從窗口而降。

“你這個鬼崽子！今天老娘就要把你電腦砸了！”

“我叼！你能扛得動你就砸啊！”

“混帳！看我不把你這些盜版碟給扔了！有什麼出息！你這個做盜版碟的！！”

“扔啊！扔啊！幹嗎不把你自己扔下去啊？！”

[刷——————————]無數張光碟從天而降。

這個，什麼狀況……

一地盜版碟，反射著清晨的陽光，亮堂堂一片，慶太隨意拿起一張，[這……]！！！下一秒馬上甩開。

好吧，要是現在站在這裡的是龍一，那他一定會吹著口哨蹲在地上選碟子——看看碟面的圖案再把碟子往衣服上抹兩抹，要是不合他意大概還被損下幾句。

可惜，現在站的是慶太，於是他很清白地離開，很清白地上樓，很清白地……他想去敲起右典的門，不過，門開著。

屋子裡就像龍捲風來襲，要不是還站著兩個人，這景象忍不住讓人想拉根繩子在門口掛上[禁止進入]然後報警之。

右典和一個女人對著一台電腦嚷著，那女人一隻腳高跟鞋踏音箱，另一隻腳光著站地上，那雙紅色的鞋子被她拿在手中，對著右典的腦門就要甩。

好可怕……

“老娘今天就不和你玩了！把這個和你一樣的畜生拿走，就它，和你一個賤樣！”

“你TM說什麼話啊？！當時買的時候誰說它[和我一樣可愛]？！”

這時慶太看到，在一片狼籍下一個小小的腦袋從被打翻的飯盒裡鑽出來，一隻黑色的小狗，小小的，不知所措地捲縮在角落裡。

那兩人還在爭吵，大約又是誰該管狗，男人和女人分手後總要為孩子吵，現在沒孩子的為狗吵。

慶太看著小狗，微笑著望著它，大概是一直處於水深火熱之中，如此和藹的慶太讓小狗發出孩子尋求母愛的聲音，[嗚嗚——]地搖著尾巴。

很可愛呢，眼睛大大的圓圓的，還真是像……龍·一·啊。

哎，要是那傢伙不面露色氣，想必也是這麼可愛的吧……哎，我在想什麼……

“右典，那這小狗我來照顧吧。”

爭吵的兩人回頭，驚訝地看到慶太抱著小狗，慶太一臉認真的表情，讓兩人上下打量。

“好。”右典先說。

“沒你事，少說話！”右典那妞一把推開右典，挑著眉毛走到慶太面前，面帶桃花含情脈脈“喲，小夥子，長得蠻俊俏的哦。”

“……！！！”被那女人塗滿紅色指甲油的手指摸過面頰，慶太背後一冷。

“叼！你這種女人還真是桃花朵朵開啊！連這種都勾搭！”

“操！老娘愛勾搭誰關你鳥事？！你這死男人滾開點！”

走……吧……快點……離開……在他們經過剛才中場休息精神飽滿準備幹下半場架的時候，慶太抱著小狗，急速外逃。

“狗？”

點頭。

“這種品種又不能吃你弄來幹什麼。”

……

晚上龍一一回家就看見慶太美孜孜地抱著小狗，那姿勢，專業抱小孩，而且看情況連澡都洗過了，那香味……還是自己的沐浴液！！！他都沒幫我洗過居然就先用我的傢伙幫狗洗？！——好吧最後一句僅僅是一閃而過。

“它很可憐的，爸爸媽媽不要它了，你看他小小的，多可憐啊~~”大慶像抱嬰兒那樣抱著小狗，還一直搖著身體拍著人家，整個就像哄孩子中。

看他那樣子，龍一直想揍他，一個大男人惡不惡啊！敢情這是你的私生子？！

龍一沒好氣地看著他，而慶太卻始終一副樂開懷，還嘻嘻把小狗腦袋湊進他，笑著說“你看它眼睛，多像你。”

“我比它有氣勢多了。”

“人家還淳樸嘛~~對了我幫他想好名字了”慶太神秘地靠著龍一，本想用手拍拍他肩膀的，但想到好像自己手抱著小狗，於是就用胳膊戳戳龍一胸“就叫他[龍眼]，怎樣？”

“龍·眼？”龍一無語“你幹嘛不說桂圓……”

“龍眼新鮮啊，又飽滿，感覺顏色和它也很配，而且……他本來就像[龍眼]嘛！”說罷，四方嘴笑到耳根。

我龍眼你橘子嗎？好歹我還是比你高級。本來房子不大平時工作又忙，還養狗……他真的是一百個不願意。不過，想起慶太每次去樓下喂嗲嗲的幸福樣……哎！其實這一天總會到來的，哎！誰叫他攤上了一個愛狗的慶太呢，誰叫他又叫上[龍眼]呢……我真是好人……

後來龍一發現，慶太還真不是一般溺愛龍眼，每天回家都是先抱抱它，那嘴巴都是先親了龍眼再去吃他做的飯，這是龍一繼[發現慶太會把摳過腳的手指無意識含在嘴裡]後看到的第2[慶太恐怖事件]。最後關於龍眼他得出結論，要是這個男人當爹，那一定是溺愛教育失敗型。

最讓他無法理解的是，龍眼來了後慶太連[成人電影]都不給他看了，說什麼[等龍眼成年了再看]，什麼話嘛！他慶太就不知道我龍一是多麼嚮往一家三口一起看XX電影的畫面嗎？多和諧的畫面啊！

可惜，在道德問題上慶太是難以妥協的，龍一就只能從隔壁小妹那裡借點漫畫來看，為此還弄了盞夾在床頭的小燈。

於是慶太在廁所洗澡，龍一躺在床上看書，龍眼趴在龍一旁邊耍嗲。

有一種燈光，它是鵝黃色，暖的調，任何人在那種燈光下一照，都是美女和帥哥，如果那臉上的坑還沒發展成峽谷，在那種燈光下比粉底都要好幾倍。所以才會有廣告說：你要做自然光下的美膚，還是要做室內燈光下的美膚？最重要的是，那種顏色的燈光，性感。

就在這樣的燈光下，龍一穿著背心短褲美人魚狀側躺在床上看書，一手稱著腦袋，另一隻手拿著書，那只拿著書的手還一直被龍眼想方設法舔舔吸吸。

認識龍一後慶太覺得，原本沒有什麼文藝片細胞的自己，居然時常而邊迴響起《花樣年華》的音樂……難道自己[人到中年]？比如說現在，當他端著盆子穿著底褲一身沒幹水淋淋地從廁所裡出來，他覺得自己文藝了，周圍都文藝了。

龍一撥動下頭髮，順著頭髮撫摩自己的頸子，還拎出一撮叼在嘴裡。

[咕嚕————]慶太覺得有泡口水直攻心臟。

“洗好了？睡覺吧。”龍一（在慶太眼裡）很風情萬種地甩甩頭，手指插進頭髮裡理著毛髮。然後，歪著腦袋不解地看著慶太“怎了？上來睡覺啊。”

“來……來了……”

“記得關燈！”

“好……”

說罷慶太大步一跨走到床前，二話不說拎起[一向溺愛]的龍眼就把人家往地上扔，龍眼在地板上還沒反應過來就眼前一黑，一件衣服扔到了它頭上。

龍眼艱難地從衣服裡掙扎出來，小腦袋剛一露出，就又一件衣服從將它籠罩。

不甘心身陷黑暗的龍眼繼續爬，終於再次透了口氣，晃著腦袋四周觀察——恩，再沒有其他服裝下來。

今天，又可以爬到床上睡覺去了哦~~~龍眼全身從衣服裡鑽出，搖著尾巴準備爬上床鋪做美夢，可小爪子剛一扒上床邊，突然一個床震將它嚇得掉到地板，[砰————]之前被慶太從廁所帶出來的盆子被它腳一後退一個打翻，將它整個罩住。

可憐的龍眼，今晚持續戰鬥中。

“喂，我說，你那狗今天怎麼這麼吵啊？”在床上拍死第四隻蚊子的龍一語。

2008.11.27 to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

⑦→給這樣的男人

陽光，張開眼，左手邊是一坨毛，肚皮上是一坨毛，這就是慶太[一家三口]後的早晨。

左手邊那坨毛，毛以下都在被子裡，一張流著口水的嘴巴就像叢林裡挖了個洞，已經快過肩的頭髮像海葵般詭異地擺著，有幾根被從嘴巴里途徑被子最終流到枕頭上的口水沾染，濕嗒嗒地掛在慶太的肩膀上。

肚皮上那坨毛，那是一坨有頭有尾的毛，隨著慶太肚皮的起伏而一道上下。那坨毛時不時有個粉紅色的小舌頭伸出來，就近對著慶太的肚臍眼舔啊舔，要是慶太那裡有毛的話還能絞出個結。

大腦空白三秒，慶太望著天花板。

[吸——]吸口水的聲音，還就在耳邊，對於這樣的聲響早已習慣，不要指望不愛衛生的人有天會講衛生，用龍一的話說就是：口水流在肩膀上晾晾就幹了，又沒流在被子上，這麼小氣做什麼。

流在被子上洗的也不是你……慶太下意識地抓住一撮毛，剛一準備拎起就看到距離龍一那張著的嘴巴里流出的口水絲只有3釐米的，被握在他手上的，貌似自己的……底褲。

“……”

再次大腦空白，等慶太回過神來的時候第一時間想到的是：我該先去看看底褲在不在還是該把這貌似我底褲的褲子從龍一手上搶回來……二選一是最痛苦的事，於是處於[雖然那人一臉色氣，那這樣也太誇張，還是要先確定確定]的純潔心態猛地一掀搭在下半身的被單，在這一過程中龍眼不幸被直接從肚皮上彈飛，但是，這已經不重要了，因為慶太看到，自己的小弟正很涼爽地在空氣中晃蕩。

回頭，看龍一。

龍一依舊閉著眼睛，口水不吸了，自顧自地流著，慶太正想把他踹醒一舉奪回底褲，卻在這時看見龍一抓著褲子的手一抬，把褲子當口紙般就往流著口水的嘴巴上抹……

“！！！！龍一！！！！！”

小短腿被爆走慶兩手一抓，慶太使出剪刀腿猛踹，頓時慘無人道慘叫漫天，連龍眼都默默離床遠去。

他·是·怎·麼·辦·到·的？！

充滿激情與愛的早鍛鍊結束，龍一被踹得像小狗般捂著那裡趴在床上，龍眼搖著尾巴遠遠觀望，慶太抱著口盅站在廁所裡刷牙，等一切安靜了他又冷汗起來，[到底龍一是怎麼辦到把他的底褲半夜給撥了的？]

不想不知道，一想嚇一跳。

以前只知道他流流口水舔舔人抱抱人……沒想到還留了這手……

“慶太，我要拉大號。”

“！！！！”一口牙膏泡泡立撲牆上的鏡子，慶太抖動著眉毛透過前面鏡子的反射看到[勇猛]的龍一叼著根菸提著褲子門一揣，風風火火地進來了。

廁所本來就十分狹小，洗澡時候跨個馬步都可以一腳踩進便盆裡。龍一進門就找著便盆往下蹲，慶太只能靠著牆瞪著眼睛目睹他拉大號。

“我……我出去先。”慶太口叼牙刷低著頭往外移。

“仄，有什麼不好意思的。”龍一頭頂廁所門“你刷牙啊，打擾不到我的，我什麼情況下想拉都可以拉的。”

說罷，[噼裡啪啦————]一陣色香味襲來。“呼……”龍一重重吸了口煙“爽……”

“……！！！”

最近，是龍一變變態了，還是自己變脆弱了……慶太張著嘴，機械地刷著沒有泡泡的牙齒，聲音也好，氣味也好，就著這漱口水，一起流進下水道里吧……

沒有什麼，比這樣的早晨，更震撼了。

神說，沒事不要自己定什麼極限，命運是什麼都有可能的。

慶太覺得，那樣的早晨是夠一塌糊塗的了，但沒想到，一開門所遇見的人，讓之前的一塌糊塗變成了[生活的調劑]，恩，真的只能算是一種調劑而已。

和龍一斗著嘴開門，一個黑色的人影出現在門口，那一瞬間氣氛凝固，過了半晌才聽見慶太蚊子般的聲音“哥……”

“哎？哥？”龍一探出身湊熱鬧。

龍一掃了前面的人一眼，激光掃瞄數據得出，沒慶太帥沒慶太高沒慶太壯沒慶太額頭有型沒慶太門牙有氣勢沒慶太下巴夠美人，零配件差不多但組裝不和諧，百度搜索[橘勇太]圖片結果查無此人，於是——小嘍囉而已。

嘍囉雖小，但還是慶太他哥，龍一友情扯出一笑臉，誰叫以前慶太說過他是[沒用的大哥]呢。

“過來，有事和你說。”被龍一那激光掃過讓勇太背後一冷，連忙轉移陣地拉起慶太就往樓下走。

“一看就知道不會有什麼好事”等兩人走後龍一抱起龍眼嘀咕著“龍眼，下去看看你爸爸被欺負了嗎，情況有變的話隨便咬。”

我，我連牙都還沒長好……龍眼默默夾起了尾巴。

“給點錢給我。”

“嚇？你……你又……”

自從慶太從老家出來到這個城市，他這個當哥的就沒少問他要過錢，之前還是在做活的地方，現在則是找到家裡來了。明明是哥哥卻從沒為家裡寄過一分錢……慶太堅決不給，在他把原因說清楚前號稱打死也不給。最近慶太身材比以前壯了許多，打架的話勇太自認打不過，比計謀的話雖然很有他風格而且絶對會贏這個笨弟弟，但這樣不就真成反面角色了嗎……這個怎麼說也是青春勵志文啊！

“放心，你哥最近就要發了。”勇太坐上旁邊的花圃欄杆上，抽出一包煙“就借你250塊，這麼小氣做什麼？”

“你還過嗎你？”慶太一把扯起勇太的衣領“我的錢可都是給小妹們讀書用的！不是給你花到亂七八糟的地方的！”

“得得得~~~~怕你不成~~小舞小美是家人我就不是了？小舞小美要讀書我就不要吃飯了？今天你還認不認我這個哥？認的話就借！不認的話就不用借了！”

好惡劣……躲在後面露出個腦袋的龍一一陣噁心，要不是他是慶太的哥他一個拳頭都過去了。哎，慶太這傢伙這麼[淳樸]，這個月自己還是努力多接幾單貨吧……

聽了勇太這話，慶太低頭思考許久，突然轉身就往家裡走，嚇得勇太在後面大喊“喂！你這小子！居然還真調頭就走了？！你是不是人啊！！你……！”

“我回去拿錢。”

看見慶太要回房龍一連忙蹦到原來站著的位置，抱著龍眼站在房間門口的走廊上。慶太路過他的時候低著頭匆匆進門。都是難得的血汗錢，還讓慶太這麼為難，看著這樣的慶太龍一更加氣憤，就想著等勇太走後找幾個兄弟把勇太給做了。

或許對於龍一而言，是[一個人飽全家飽]，但對於慶太而言，他心裡一直惦記著在老家讀書的小妹們，要不是這樣，他也不會出來這麼辛苦，他所掙的每一分錢都想著寄回去給她們好好學習……想到這，慶太又嘆了口氣。藏錢的地方在床下的鞋盒裡，龍一知道的，他還笑著說[慶太你怎麼藏在這麼傳統的地方啊~真是可愛~~]。鞋盒裡放了小妹給他寫的信，信裡還有小妹每次考試的成績彙報。在一疊疊信中夾著一個破了皮的信封，裡面就是他所有的家當。

數了數，又點了點，再次嘆了口氣，從裡面拿出5張50。這個月看來真的要對不起龍一了，如果他沒生氣的話，真的要好好待他了。

慶太拿著錢出來的時候又看到龍一，其實龍一一直站在那裡，他看見龍一看他的眼神還是很溫暖的，這讓他稍稍鬆口氣。當然，他是沒有看見龍一盯他哥的表情。

“哥”咬咬牙，熱愛家庭熱愛哥哥妹妹的慶太伸出握著250元的手“可沒下次了。”

一看見錢勇太連忙湊上去一把抓住，拿在手裡還沾沾口水數了幾遍，對著太陽光檢查起水印。

“好了，也別說了，我們是兄弟！”檢查完錢沒問題後，連忙塞進自己褲子口袋裏，一個熊抱把慶太抱在懷中“好兄弟！”

“哥~~~~”慶太也語氣梗塞。平心而論，兄弟倆好久沒這麼親熱了，雖然混帳，但在慶太心理好歹還是自己的哥哥，好歹也是自己在城裡唯一的親人，好歹……

“阿弟！”勇太拉開慶太，抓著他的肩膀看著他，勇太咬咬唇說道“做哥的沒什麼能給你的，這有件衣服，你拿去吧！”說罷脫下自己身上穿的那件夾克，再穿在了慶太身上“有時還是要對自己好點。”

“哥——你也要常回老家看看爸媽和小妹……”慶太抹抹眼淚。

勇太也沒接他的話，只是拍拍他肩膀最後抱了抱他，慶太突然覺得自己的哥哥在這一瞬間變得非常之男人，甚至抱完他後那一個轉身，雙手握成拳頭舉在半空中的姿勢，在慶太心中留下了不可磨滅的印象。

“勁霸男裝，給你這樣的男人。”

“哎？”慶太的感慨還沒結束，突然聽見背後一個陌生的聲音，一看是旁邊快倒閉的設計公司的某人，那人常年盯著電腦屏幕已經呆滯的兩眼居然發光，一臉興奮“我終於想到廣告詞了，我……我……我東山再起的機會來了！！！”

“哎？！”對於此人的亢奮慶太一頭霧水中，只見此人一蹦一跳地消失在畫面裡，身後揚起一片灰塵。

“……”

穿著哥哥給的夾克，慶太低著頭慢慢走著。扯扯衣角，彷彿還能感覺到哥哥的擁抱，但……怎麼說也是又被弄去了250元……龍一那邊……怎麼交代啊……雖然那是自己的工資，但因為得的錢比龍一少很多，家計一直靠龍一補貼，自己已經很不好意思了，現在……現在準備過下半月的錢都沒了……我……我……怎麼辦……

“想什麼呢”龍一兩手插著口袋站在前方笑著望著慶太“頭這麼低，都快和我一樣高啦！”

“龍一……”

“喲，帥了不是！所以說人靠衣服馬靠鞍啊”龍一整個人靠上慶太的肩膀，一隻手搭上去笑嘻嘻地說“又不是用娘們的錢，你用的是你自己的，有什麼對不起的。”

“龍一……”慶太感動地看著他。

“以後自覺點做家務哦。”

“好。”

“以後那個的時候也不要那麼小氣。”

“那個是什麼……”

2008.12.3 to be continued.

Two Men in The Truck

by:ivan

⑧→就這樣繼續生活吧

每次早上慶太去超市都會看到倉庫管理經理涼平，倉庫管理部的經理職責就是使喚眾人——當然這眾人也包括慶太。

和衣服隨便總滿頭是汗的搬運人員不同，涼平經理總是乾乾淨淨清清爽爽，白色的襯衣沒有一絲皺摺，挽著兩個深藍色的勞保袖籠，有時手裡端著保溫杯，彷彿口袋裏永遠都可以掏出一把花生或瓜子，再加上那黑框眼鏡，一看就知道是頭兒。

所以慶太心理是挺怕涼平的，這也是他認識的人中官位最高的——平時一般來說都是伊崎和涼平經理打交道，但今天慶太剛到超市就看到涼平一臉說不出的表情向他走來，還喊了他一句“慶太同志”，嚇得他連忙跑上前去。

“經理……”

“你是慶太吧？”

“是啊……”

“最近工作不錯？”

“是……最近工作挺好的……”

慶太心裡七上八下，這是咋整的呀~~不知為什麼經理親自跑來找他，最重要是涼平那一臉說不出什麼表情的表情，看得人心裡都髮毛。

涼平突然呵呵笑了聲，慶太背後一涼，涼平現在這表情他見過，小時候偷偷去鎮上電影院從後門扒著帘子看電影，那些片子裡反面男一號常有這個表情，然後結果就是有人要倒霉。

“涼……涼平經理。”

“小夥子，別緊張”涼平很親合般地拍拍慶太的肩膀，中途發現慶太似乎太高，鉤上肩膀不容易，於是那原本親合的鈎肩搭背就成了顯威欺壓。

當然，涼平也不高興，是說你這個小子長得這麼高幹嗎？於是臉色又瞬間一沉。

於是慶太更加心理髮毛。

“不就是要轉交給你一封信那傢伙居然這麼……”晚上回到家的時候把這事說給龍一聽，吃著麵條的龍一腳猛得一踏上椅子，袖子一抹嘴“丫的這小子就是愛偽！”

慶太樂呵呵地捧著那信封，也不和龍一一起在言語上討伐上級，只是美滋滋地把信封看了又看。

“瞧你那小樣”龍一一臉嫌棄的表情“難道是你村裡哪個姑娘寄給你的？讓你美得~~”

“說什麼呢”慶太一臉鄙視的表情“這是我妹妹寄來的！”

“喲？有照片嗎？給我瞧瞧，是不是像你那麼水靈水靈~~~~~？”色氣瀰漫，龍一的眼睛都笑成了線。

“閃開！那可是我最寶貴的妹妹！！！”

寶貴歸寶貴，但等慶太看完信後，還是露出了苦惱的神色。

龍一被慶太以[不要打擾我看信]為由，被趕到了龍眼的窩邊蹲著，正和龍眼玩得歡呢，就聽見慶太一聲嘆息。

“怎麼？你寶貴的妹妹要嫁人了嗎？你傷心什麼？”龍一一副幸災樂禍的樣子。

不理會龍一，慶太繼續撐頭苦思，直到大概思考無能，才可憐惜惜地扭過頭問道“我妹要我送個禮物給她，你說我送什麼好？”

“這種問題也值得你做如此長時間的思考？”龍一仄仄仄地擺著頭“從這裡就可以看出，你還雛著呢！”

“那不雛的龍一先生，我該送什麼？”

“笨死了，你自己去街上看看她那個年紀的女生喜歡買什麼，不就好了？”

“嚇……”

第2天乘中午空閒的時候，慶太被龍一拉去上街，平時都是忙著，很少有機會出去走走，龍一還特意叫慶太先回家洗好澡換套衣服。

一路上龍一都在用特委瑣的眼神盯著穿著白色襯衣帶著香皂味的慶太，還時不時整個人蹭上去。

“你看，龍一，你說她們在看什麼啊？這麼開心”對於龍一的騷擾已經徹底免疫的慶太已經練就了無論什麼掛在身上都可以繼續走路的特質，他指著剛從新華書店音像部出來的幾個女生問龍一道。

“反正不是看你”龍一也就瞟了一眼。

“哎，我們去看看吧，可能我妹妹她們這個年紀的也喜歡。”說罷慶太拖著龍一就進了新華書店的音像部。

音像部裡人不算多，也就一些女學生樣的人，女孩子還大都囤積在一個架旁，幾個人圍在一起拿著一張碟子壓低聲音說著話，但那表情是一個比一個澎湃。

慶太也不知道什麼碟子熱門，就湊過腦袋想看看他們手裡拿著的是什麼，本來人就高，這麼一站在那裡，身邊還掛了個軟泥般的龍一，那些女生更不懷好意地打量著慶太了。

“喲，你看那男的，好高，瞞帥的。”

“再帥也是個民工，沒文化。”

“就是就是，那有我們家誰誰誰有文化。”

本來只是想看看是什麼碟子，卻被這群女人這麼一說，慶太臉色刷地暗了下來，心想絶對不能讓自己妹妹看這樣的碟子。更何況關於文化這個東西，就像那天在龍一床頭上的雜誌裡說的那樣，文化就像生X器，人人都有，平時都放在褲襠裡，但就是有些人喜歡把他掏出來，以為自己賊有料。

“東方又雄起，超級十三少，現在流行的都是這種碟子啊……”旁邊的龍一倒是無視那些女人，拿起碟子就看“25圓一張？這麼多人唱還買這麼便宜？”

旁邊那群女人鄙視地指點著龍一，慶太腰竿一挺，高高在上狀瞪著那群女人，連白色襯衣都無法掩蓋他那繃緊的肌肉。

“慶太，買這個”蹲在那裡選碟子的龍一拿起一張遞給慶太，慶太接過碟子看著封面上的的名字：南北小旋風。

“便宜沒好貨，這個75元一張，絶對是實力派。”

龍一的話引起旁邊那群女人一陣抓狂，看見她們那猙獰的表情慶太暗爽，連忙接過碟子去交錢。

出門的時候慶太拎著袋子樂著，俯下身來對龍一說“嗨，知道嗎？剛才那群女人的臉，都扭曲了。”

“鬼知道什麼樣！”龍一手插口袋晃悠著走路“那群女人一個個長得像仙姑妖怪似得，還虧你去看。”

回到家慶太就開始寫回信，從隔壁阿姨家拿了疊稿紙趴在床上就開始寫。寫到動情處還抹了抹眼，還好龍一之前就很配合地牽著龍眼去溜躂了，慶太一個人在房間裡寫信寫得特有氛圍。

交代了一些事後，末了又是一串好好學習一定要好好學習之類，只要兩個妹妹能過上好日子就好，自己怎麼辛苦作為哥哥都是值得，慶太又抹了抹眼睛。

夕陽西下了，橘色的光透過已經不太明亮的窗戶玻璃灑進房裡，周圍是各家在門口炒菜的各色味道，小孩子放學回家的吵鬧，搓麻將的喧嘩，電視裡新聞播音員的字正腔圓……

其實也不壞，突然覺得。

一陣雨聲襲來，南方夏天時常的太陽雨，明明出著太陽卻也因為一塊雲而下起雨，之前的聲音都變成了喊著各家各戶收衣服的鬧騰，慶太也連忙放下筆挽起袖子衝出門去收回早上晾出去的床單。

剛一開門就看見龍一站在門外，懷裡還抱著龍眼，一人一狗都濕淋淋的，頭髮和毛都貼著臉，兩雙像極了的眼睛可憐惜惜地望著他。

“別去收了，濕都濕了。”龍一把龍眼放到小狗用的布上擦著它身上的水，擦著擦著一隻毛巾裹上了自己的腦袋，抬頭看見是慶太拿著自己的毛巾在給他擦頭。

“什麼時候對龍眼這麼好了？都不管自己了卻去管它？”慶太擦著頭，笑著說。

“我幫它擦的話，才能輪到你幫我擦啊~”龍一又擺出一副痞死爛賤的表情。

但這次慶太沒損他，倒也是繼續幫龍一擦，弄得龍一自己都有點不好意思。

“原來你還有不好意思的時候”四方嘴咯咯笑了起來。

“牙齒都快笑掉了，惡不惡啊！”龍一頂著毛巾整個人都蹦起“洗菜去，還不洗的話今天就沒菜吃了！”

“好~~”慶太咯咯地提著東西去門口。

“喂，我說，怎麼今天你這麼善良……”

“恩……大概是滿足現狀了吧。”

“切，沒前途的傢伙！”龍一抱起龍眼去開電視。

外面雲層過去，又恢復了夕陽的安靜，樓道里又開始了喧鬧。龍眼搖著尾巴在看電視裡的《動物世界》，看了一會發現房間裡就只剩他一隻狗了，晃著小腦袋望外瞧，屋子外慶太在洗著菜，龍一叼著煙在生火煮飯，龍眼嗚嗚了兩聲。

“等一下哦龍眼，先回家，馬上就吃飯了~”

“汪~~~~~~”

2009.4.16 the end.


End file.
